


Wrapped Around Each Other

by SouthernCross



Series: Key Largo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beach life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: Time heals but what is there after might not look anything like what was there before.





	Wrapped Around Each Other

     James hated the sand.

 

Hated it.

 

If there had there ever been a time that Bucky Barnes liked the beach James couldn’t remember it.

 

Walking was a pain.  His feet sank in, wearing his tac boots was absolutely off the table, and even the sneakers he had finally gotten used too was not optimal.  

 

It was hell on his arm.

 

Hell.

 

He would endure the shifting plates and the ridiculous (albeit comfortable) brown, leather flip flops he had finally broken down and purchased in town, he would endure all of that and more.

 

So much more.

 

There were benefits to the beach.

 

The sun was warm, warm enough to chase away even the most stubborn of chills, the ones that never seemed to leave him.

 

Waves pounding against the shore was a sound unfamiliar to both Bucky Barnes and the Asset, and James like that. Liked that it was something wholly his.

 

Well his and Darcy’s.

 

Darcy loved the beach.

 

And he loved Darcy at the beach.

 

He was pretty sure that after his first look at her in a bright yellow two piece he would be content to stay near the shore line for the rest of his life.

 

Things were good between them, better than he could have ever hoped for.  Foster had been predictably and justly furious with him. The Asset had been wary, ever since her very real threat of dumping him into the ass end of space, never far from his thoughts when she was around.

 

There had been no anger, no hostility towards him from Darcy though.  Where her friend was fire and rage, Darcy was an ice queen. The icy wall he had met those first few weeks, while absolutely deserved, had terrified him more than he had wanted to admit to himself.

 

He would have preferred the anger, angry words and bursting emotions, he had been prepared for that.  Not the cool indifference that had had him so on edge.

 

Of course he had no right to dictate to her in any way how she should act, he would never want to do that.  

 

But it had scared him.

 

The indifference had shaken him but he had been patient, letting Darcy know that he would be there regardless.  

 

Every day that he showed his face and she didn’t send him packing was a day he was grateful for.  

 

Every day that he asked her if she wanted him to go and she would shake her head, a ‘not today soldier, check in tomorrow,’ was a good day.

 

Most days he hung out at the labs, after Jane had gotten over her initial anger and she had found out how interested he was in her research, she had put him to work.    

 

So his days were filled with spare parts and whiteboards covered in impossible equations and pop tart runs.

 

His nights were for Darcy.

 

After whatever the team cobbled together for dinner, he would ask her to take a walk with him, she had yet to refuse his invite.

 

Sometimes he talked.  

 

Told her all the things that he should have, that he had glossed over on their first go around.

 

The hard stuff, the ugly stuff, he didn’t hold anything back.

 

Sometimes she held his hand.

 

Sometimes she cried silently.

 

Sometimes she talked.  

 

Told him about their time apart.  Told him how she had fallen into bitterness, how after them she had lost a little bit of herself, how she had found an even bigger part of herself on the other side.

 

Sometimes he held her hand.

 

Sometimes he ground his teeth so hard his jaw ached.

 

He didn't like the sand in particular but he loved Darcy.

 

Every night when he left her at her door he would thank her for her time, press a kiss to her palm if she was still holding his hand and tell her he loved her.

 

James hadn't told her well or often before but he wasn't afraid of the words now of what they represented. A life together or a life apart he loved her now and would tomorrow.

 

    Darcy appreciated the time, the effort, his constant reassurance and presence in the life she had built by the sand and in the sun.

 

‘You're happier than I've seen you in a long time.’

 

Jane had paused in her work, Darcy looked over at her friend,it was a rare moment of quiet. Just the two of them in the lab.

 

‘Yeah I guess I am.’

 

She was, happy, happier than she could ever remember being, even before. There was an intimacy and honesty between her and James that had been missing their first go around.

 

‘So are you going to tell him?’ Darcy felt her back stiffen.

 

‘Tell who, what?’

 

Jane rolled her eyes.

 

‘Tell James, you know the thing, the things.’

 

Her mouth opened and closed.  Jane knew how she felt, how the pain had eased and how she had felt the trust grow and the little light of love that had never quite dimmed had begun to burn brighter every day.

 

‘Look I know how scary it is, I was there, before, but if it's different now and I think it is you should just tell him. Don't wait. Don't live in fear and miss out because of that.’

 

The words stunned Darcy. Jane wasn't big on the emotions, she was fierce and loyal and protective, but in matters of the heart she was quiet. Not anymore it seemed, Darcy wondered how much of that advice was what Jane had wished she had done.

 

Darcy didn't like admitting that she was scared. The idea that she was letting fear dictate her life and choices pissed her off.

 

‘I'm not trying to string him along or punish him.’

 

‘I know you're not but if you're still not sure then what's the point?’

 

She was sure, in her heart she knew that she loved him, was confident in his love for her in a way she had never been before.

 

‘I'm sure.’

 

Jane smiled. ‘Good.  Now get out of here and go find your happy.’

 

Darcy could feel her blush rise but she grabbed her purse off the floor by her feet. ‘Yeah ok boss lady I'm on it.’

 

    James had finished up a late morning run, running on the beach was a cardio workout that pushed his muscles until they screamed.

 

A quick rinse off in the outdoor shower, which he was a big fan of, and he pulled clean sweats and shirt on. He wanted to swing by the lab and check on things. See if anyone needed help with anything, see if Darcy wanted company.

 

Grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge he stepped out onto the back porch. Bottle resting against his lips he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

 

He registered who it was before the reflex to grab a weapon could kick in. Darcy.

 

‘Hey.’

 

This was the first time since he had shown up that she had actively sought him out. His stomach knotted up, this could be it, he didn't want it to be it. Finishing the water he fiddled with the cap as he watched her walk up the short steps to the porch.

 

‘Hey. Everything ok?’

 

He could hear the nerves in his voice and winced.

 

‘Yeah, everything is ok. I just needed to talk to you.’

 

Shit Shit Shit Shit. This was it, she was saying goodbye, his chest ached. He had promised himself and more importantly her, that when she asked him to leave he would do so without complaint or argument.  

 

Fuck this hurt.

 

But he had to do it, this was his fault, he had had a great thing and he fucked it up and now his second chance was over.

 

‘Yeah, okay.’

 

Maybe his voice was a little strangled, but it was taking everything in him not to fall at her feet and beg for another chance. If he had been able to look over at her he would have seen the look of concern she gave him, as it was he couldn't look away from the stretch of ocean before them.

 

Then she was talking. Telling him how much she appreciated the time he had given her, his patience and understanding, he heard her but he didn't listen. Couldn't listen, not over the pounding of his heart and the grinding of his teeth.

 

   Darcy could tell that he was on edge, that from the moment she had told him she wanted to talk a part of him had shut down, expecting the worst. Wincing she imagined how she would have reacted had their positions been reversed. Not so good she thought.

 

But she was here for a reason. She was here for him. Her stubborn and snarky soldier, sexy and kind lab gopher, smart and resilient hero.

 

His hair had grown out on top, there was a floop to his hair that absolutely delighted her and she ached to run her fingers through it. Hand holding on occasion and a chaste kiss to her hand had done little to curb the want she had for him, for them.

 

‘James I know you're freaking out right now but can you look at me. Can you listen to me?’

 

She saw the grip he had on the railing tighten, the treated wood giving in under his fingers. With a jaw clenched tight he turned towards her, the breath he took was deep and fortifying, her heart tugged at his pain. Pain she could help end.

 

Stepping closer to him, closer than they had been in months she pushed through her own fear and cupped his cheeks between her palms.  His gasp of surprise gave her courage.

 

‘You broke my heart I can't forget that but I've forgiven it and I think, I know, that I love you more now than I ever thought possible.’

 

She smiled at him through the tears in her eyes his hands squeezed where they had come up to hold her wrists.

 

‘Darcy.’

 

    Not believing what he was hearing James stared at her. He could feel her hands on his face, it had been so long since anyone had touched him, not since Darcy. She hadn't been the first woman to catch his eye since he had come back into the world but she was the first one he had kept looking for. Since their break up he hadn't been with anyone else, hadn't even considered it.

 

Overtaken by the emotions brought on her words he went to his knees, arms wrapping around her waist. He pressed words and kisses into her stomach. ‘God Darcy I thought - I was sure this was it- Fuck I love you. You know right I love you so so much.’

 

    Darcy squeezed him right against her not fighting the tears, ‘I know baby, I know. I'm sorry I freaked you out. I didn't mean too.’

 

‘Nothing I wouldn't have deserved.’

 

She wasn't going to have any of that now, not anymore, ‘Hush.’  sliding her fingers into his hair, the short locks were softer than she expected his face tilted up to look at her when she tugged. ‘None of that now. We remember what happened, but no looking back, okay, just us together, moving forward. Sound good?’

 

It sounded like everything he ever wanted and more than he ever hoped to get. ‘Sounds amazing.’ He loved this woman so much. ‘You're amazing Darce, smart and forgiving and beautiful and brilliant and just everything to me.’

 

Her heart swelled and she grinned down at him, thumbs wiping at the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.  There was too much space between them, now that she had opened her heart to the promise of them, to him, she didn't want anything to keep them apart again.

 

Stepping close she moved a leg on either side of his and sat on his lap without warning, confident he would catch her.

 

‘Darcy,’ he groaned, pressing his face against her throat.

 

She slid her hands over his back rediscovering the line of him, measured the width of him under her palms and felt the strength of him under her fingertips, skin softer than she had ever expected.

 

‘Can you kiss me now James?’

 

    Yes yes yes yes he would kiss her now and always.

 

‘Never going to stop Darce, never going to let you go again, wanna face that future with you always.’

 

     She pressed her lips to his temple, his cheeks, his nose, as his words soaked into her skin and bones.

 

Until finally, finally their lips met and everything in that moment was perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some fluff and then the angst snuck up on me. Sorry, rough weekend. Please review and kudos!


End file.
